The present invention relate to a liquid crystal display cell and, more particularly, to a configuration of a liquid crystal display.
Conventional liquid crystal displays, in particular, field effect mode liquid crystal displays, require a pair of polarizers each adhered to one of a pair of substrates containing a liquid crystal mixture. A desirable patterned electrode is formed on each of the pair of substrates.
Owing to the fact that at least two pairs of substrates and polarizers were necessary, it was difficult to make the cell as thin as possible.